


Save It Til the Morning After

by drevis



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drevis/pseuds/drevis
Summary: Impersonal and objective viewing of your relationship with a one-night stand often proves difficult.
Relationships: Shane/Male Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 62





	Save It Til the Morning After

**Author's Note:**

> title from save a prayer by duran duran <3  
> my shane brainrot will never cease i just want him to be happy and loved

Shane awoke to the feeling of a body pressed against his own, cold and calloused hands beneath his shirt. It took a moment for him to remember where he was, the haze of sleep still sullying his brain. This certainly was not his own bed; he would never bring someone home to Marnie's for fear of explaining himself to her and Jas. It didn't seem to be Elliott's house, what with the absence of crashing waves; nor did it feel like the bed of that cashier from JojaMart- he really needed to learn her name.

His heart beat faster when he caught a glimpse of the raven hair beside him. This was the new farmer's bed, meaning he had gone home with a man he spent his free time pushing away. It wasn't out of dislike, quite the opposite; Shane wanted to leave as few people behind to miss him as possible. He supposed that was his way of caring for them, protecting them from the pain of losing a loved one.

Shane's intuition told him it was a Saturday. Going home with a lover on a weekday was too irresponsible for even him, as he was prone to oversleeping in the comfort of someone's arms. He needed to get back to the ranch soon, ideally without waking Lou up and having an awkward morning-after conversation. The man beside him shifted, removed his hands from under Shane's shirt and rolled over, and the glimpse he got of Lou's face was enough to take his breath away. 

Shane was never one to stay and watch his one-night stand sleep, preferring to steal away before he could risk interaction, but Lou was different. Something about him felt safe, and that was terrifying. The beautiful peace radiating from Lou was so harshly different from the anxiety at Shane's core that it hurt to be around him, hurt to watch him be so happy when they were together.

He didn't understand. 

Shane inched himself out of bed, careful not to move the mattress too much. His shorts were on the floor, unsurprisingly, but his hoodie was nowhere to be found. He looked around for it in a careful manner after he pulled his shorts on, praying to Yoba that he could get his jacket and leave. 

Of course it wouldn't be that easy. Of course he would be thrown a curveball. He glanced back towards Lou to see him curled up in the blue garment, his hands barely sticking out of the sleeves. Shane's heart skipped a beat at the sight. Some form of affection threatened to ruin the objectivity he was viewing his situation with, clouding his mind with thoughts of lazy mornings and quiet nights spent at home with the farmer.

He had another jacket at Marnie's. He didn't have to linger like this.

On the way to the door to slip his shoes on and leave, Shane stepped on a creaky board. He froze. Lou stirred again.

"Pips?"

Lou's voice was muffled by sleep and fabric. He seemed to be speaking through the duvet, slurring his words as if he were more than half-asleep.

"You don't need out yet, Pips."

Pips, the cat in question, was asleep on the rug at the foot of Lou's bed. Shane was banking on Lou not noticing, standing still until he heard his breathing go steady again.

Perfect, now he just needed to open the door.

Shane turned the lock, breath catching when it _clunk_ ed. Behind him, Lou moved again, muttering half-words as he began to wake up. Shane's head spun, anxiety now rooting him to the floor completely. He couldn't move if he tried.

"...Shane?"

Lou yawned and Shane could hear the blankets rustle as he sat up. He turned, his posture and expression akin to the metaphorical deer.

"You leavin' already? Haven't ev'n made breakfast yet…"

Lou rubbed his eyes and yawned again, an endearing action made even more so by the jacket hanging off of his frame. Shane looked down at the floor.

"I didn't want to wake you up. I'm… sorry."

"S'okay. It's still early, though, sun ain't even up yet." Another yawn. "Come back to bed?"

He couldn't deny how nice the offer sounded. The idea of holding Lou, of being held by him, filled Shane with a yearning he couldn't even begin to assign a quantification. It wouldn't be so bad to stay just this once, would it?

He kicked his shoes back off. Lou grinned lazily at him and laid back down, bunching the covers up around his head like a halo of polyester. Shane doffed his shorts by the bedside.

"...Shane?"

Lou's voice was tiny again. He laid on his side, wide-eyed as he watched every movement Shane made.

"Yes, Lou?"

"Um. Could you, uh," he scrunched his eyes shut, the reddening of his cheeks visible even in the pre-dawn light. "Could you take… your shirt off?"

Shane hesitated, once again shamefully avoiding Lou's eyes. To say he was embarrassed of his body would be an understatement, he was downright disgusted by the damage he had done to himself over the years. Here came the self hatred again, washing over him in a suffocating wave. What was there for Lou to like? Shane was old, shorter than any other guy in Pelican Town (besides Lou), and he knew he couldn't keep telling himself the weight he had gained around his middle was a natural occurrence at his age.

"You don't hafta. I was just thinkin' it'd be easier to steal your warmth."

Lou spoke with such sincerity that it made Shane laugh. It was a quick, nigh imperceptible thing, prompted by the fondness he felt for such sincerity. Lou opened his left eye, then his right, and hit Shane with a pleading gaze that could rival one of Jas's.

"Alright. Alright, you win… There's nothing special about me without it, though. Having my shirt off even sort of makes me worse."

Before he could change his mind, he tugged the old Tunnelers jersey he wore over his head and tossed it to the ground. Lou made a triumphant little noise, cutting himself off with a sigh of satisfaction when Shane got back into bed. His hands immediately shot out, cold already from the morning chill. Shane laughed again and pulled Lou closer.

The farmer gave another content sigh, wriggling even closer to Shane to lay his head against his chest.

"Goin' t'sleep again."

"Alright, Lou. So am I."

"Don't leave without wakin' me, please?"

"I won't."

Lou's breathing nearly immediately evened out, and the comforting rhythm lulled Shane to sleep. His hand found its way to Lou's hair before he drifted off, and the softness made him smile.


End file.
